Electrosurgery is a form of surgery in which living body tissue is removed or destroyed by heat generated by a high frequency current. A variety of systems for supplying the current have been developed. Most of them utilize an active and an indifferent electrode. The indifferent electrode is often a large metal plate which is placed on the leg, arm, or back of the patient.
The high frequency current radiates through the tissues from the site of tissue contact of the small active electrode toward the larger indifferent electrode, than back to a power oscillator of an electrosurgical unit, and back again to the site of tissue contact of the small electrode, in a continuing radiating cycle. In this manner, the current is not evenly dispersed but instead attains a density or concentration at the site of the small electrode tissue contact that is great enough to produce cellular destruction, known as electrosurgery.
The active electrode may have a wide variety of shapes such as a needle for cutting, or a wire loop for scraping.
When touched by the active electrode, tissue is disintegrated, but the heat generated does not penetrate the body deeply. Thus, the active electrode acts as a scalpel with the advantage that in the process of cutting, small blood vessels are sealed by the heat thereby reducing bleeding.
A number of electrosurgical instruments have been developed and used whereby an active electrode is attached to an insulated handle and a high frequency current is applied thereto. Electrosurgical instruments found to be particularly safe and effective for surgical applications are those which incorporate finger actuated switches, those which allow for readily interchangeable electrodes, those which are water resistant, and those which are thin and properly balanced for close surgical use where a certain "feel" is necessary for the surgeon to properly use the instrument. An instrument such as the aforedescribed one is commonly referred to as an "electrosurgical pencil", particularly in view of its slenderness, and shape which resembles a pencil.
The incorporation of light sources into electrosurgery handles to illuminate the localized area in which the doctor or surgeon intends to cut or coagulate is highly desirable. Conventionally, light is directed to the work area by means of overhead lamps. The shadows which result from such lighting, and the general inefficiency of such an arrangement is apparent to those skilled in the art, particularly when surgery needs to be performed in hard to reach areas such as the throat, nose and ears.
Illumination of surgical instruments is not new as for example disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,029,487 or U.S. Pat. No. 1,038,011. However, the effective incorporation of illumination into modern day electrosurgical handles that provide finger actuated switching within handles that are very inexpensive, slim and waterproof, and which can accommodate and hold a readily insertable and releasable electrode, is nonexistent.
This invention relates to the effective incorporation of illumination into such an electrosurgical handle.
One object of the invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive means for incorporating light sources into electrosurgical pencils that have finger actuated switches, that do not allow seepage of contaminants at the end of the handle where the electrode is inserted and that maintain the slenderness, shape and balance required or preferred by surgeons for good visibility and effective function.
Another object of the invention is to provide a light transmitting electrode that can be removably attached to an electrosurgical generator interfacing handle.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electrosurgical pencil with light with easy means for replacement of its light source.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electrosurgical pencil that is useable with either a light transmitting or non-light transmitting, i.e., standard, electrode.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electrosurgical pencil that can accommodate either a lamp light source or a Fiber Optic bundle, each of which transmit light to the light transmitting electrode.
A further object of the invention is to provide a novel way of assembling the pencil so that the switch body is properly aligned with the finger actuated switch buttons.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electrosurgical handle incorporating a light source which can be manufactured in a simple and economical manner, thereby, permitting the same to be discarded after a single use.
A further object of the invention is to provide an electrode that incorporates a light transmitting element that provides light adjacent to the surgically functioning portion or wire of the electrode.
A further object of the invention is to provide a handle which permits the electrode to be readily inserted and releasably held in position, with a spring element that also acts as an electrical contacting member.
A further object of the invention is to provide a handle for electrosurgery which incorporates a finger actuated, snap action switch and also a chamber for a light source.
A further object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive, safe and effective method for fabricating the light transmitting electrode.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages will be more apparent in view of the following detailed description of exemplary preferred embodiments, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.